


Самое счастливое воспоминание

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, fandomHarrySeverus2018_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Иногда приходится вспоминать о шутке Мародеров





	Самое счастливое воспоминание

— Поттер, займитесь наконец чем-нибудь полезным: вот, подрочите в пробирку хотя бы. Мне бы пригодился ваш генетический материал.

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа и напомнил себе, что в суде сам настаивал на том, что тот не заслуживает Азкабана. 

— Это для ваших исследований? Может, лучше крови нацедить?

— Вашу токсичную кровь никто не купит, — фыркнул Снейп. — Какие только твари в ней не отметились, один лишь василиск чего стоит! А вот сперму продать будет проще.

— Что? — возмутился Гарри. — Вы хотите торговать моей спер... моим генитальным... генетическим материалом! А вдруг кто-то решит воспользоваться им в низких целях? А если не обойдется без последствий? Джинни не простит мне детей на стороне!

Снейп закатил глаза.

— Надо же, Поттер, а вы не такой кретин, каким кажетесь! Хорошо. Пойду вам навстречу: услуга за услугу. Что вы хотите за то, чтобы вздрочнуть для меня?

— Ваши воспоминания!

Снейп потер пальцем бровь.

— Не получится, Поттер. Я не помню никого, кто бы дрочил для меня, на меня или вообще при виде меня.

— При чем здесь... Уфф. Вы меня не так поняли, Снейп! — поспешил объяснить Гарри. — Я хочу, чтобы вы показали мне свои воспоминания — ну, те, где есть мои папа и мама. Помните, вы показывали мне их тогда, перед последней битвой...

— У меня нет больше воспоминаний с вашим отцом, Поттер. Я их стер. Джеймс Поттер был мудаком, а у меня аллергия на мудаков. Даже в ментальном плане — мозги буквально плавятся, когда вспоминаю всяких мудаков. А мои гениальные мозги — золотой фонд волшебного мира, их стоит поберечь.

— Как же вы справляетесь с аллергией на самого себя в таком случае? — съехидничал Гарри.

— Это было завуалированное оскорбление, Поттер?

— Это было обещание не дрочить никогда! И ни для кого! А уж тем более — на продажу.

— Грязный шантажист! Что вы делали на Гриффиндоре? Ладно, я настрою портальную пушку... давайте руку, Поттер. Портус! — Снейп потянул Гарри за собой в открывшийся портал.

Они оказались в "Дырявом Котле".

— В этом мире ваш мудаковатый отец и его дружки-дебилы живы и здравствуют. Видите в углу пьяную тупую рожу? — Снейп подтолкнул Гарри. — Это Джеймс Поттер. Можете познакомиться. 

— Нюньчик! — кто-то подошел сзади и хлопнул Снейпа по плечу. Гарри не поверил глазам, увидев рядом живого и здорового Сириуса. 

Но тот не обратил на него внимания, уставившись на Снейпа:

— Давно не виделись, Снейп! Надеюсь, ты подмылся?

— Конечно! А вот тебе следует сделать клизму, говнюк. Притом немедленно! — прорычал Снейп, ухватил Сириуса за шиворот и аппарировал прочь вместе с ним.

Гарри остался среди бара в одиночестве.

— Не волнуйся за них. Подерутся, конечно же, но друг другу не навредят. Им нравится делать вид, что они враги, — сказал кто-то рядом.

Гарри обернулся — круглые очки, растрепанные волосы...

Его отец.

— Ты ведь Гарри, да? Мой сын из другой реальности?

Гарри кивнул — горло сдавило, говорить он не мог. Его переполняли эмоции.

— Я... Снейп много рассказывал о тебе, — продожил Джеймс. — Я... Мерлин, как бы я хотел... Может, прогуляемся немного, Гарри?

— От... Отличная идея! О... отец?

— Мне приятно слышать это от тебя, Гарри. Я оказался недостоин стать твоим отцом здесь, но очень рад, что так случилось не во всех мирах.

Они вместе пошли к камину.

***

Гарри прогуливался по Косому переулку и чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым — рядом шел его отец. 

Хотя говорили они о неприятном, и Гарри предпочел бы этого не знать: Мародеры в этой реальности оказались убийцами.

— Не знаю, как так случилось, — раскаяние и чувство вины у Джеймса было искренним, хотя с тех пор прошло немало лет. — Кто-то не удержал Левикорпус, остальные отвлеклись, Снейп был слишком высоко над землей — грохнулся вниз и разбил голову. От Азкабана нас отмазали, но Лили возненавидела меня... Ты не родился. 

— А как вы справились с Волдемортом?

— Да никак не справились! Пока смогли собрать силы и победить его окончательно, он уничтожил половину волшебного мира. А у магглов устроил апокалипсис. Лили вот тоже... Ее тоже здесь больше нет.

Гарри попытался сдержать слезы.

Каждый достоин второго шанса — ошибки совершают все.

В этой реальности одна из шуток Мародеров обошлась всем слишком дорого: хотя Волдеморта все же удалось уничтожить, но мир оказался на грани вымирания. Только потому, что Снейп здесь не дожил до того, чтобы услышать пророчество.

— Вы ведете себя с ним... вы общаетесь с нашим Снейпом, как хорошие друзья.

— Более того, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс, — с Сириусом они еще и трахаются, ты заметил, как они рванули прочь? Соскучились!

— Фу, — Гарри сделал большие глаза. — Я не хочу ничего знать об этом! 

Они дружно рассмеялись.

***

После возвращения в свою реальность Снейп вытащил из головы серебристую нить воспоминаний и поместил ее в Омут памяти.

— На это можно смотреть вечно, — объяснил он, увидев недоуменный взгляд Гарри. — Рожи мудаков-Мародеров с печатью вечных терзаний, раскаяния и бесконечной вины! 

Гарри подумал, что тоже готов вечно пересматривать воспоминание о сегодняшнем приключении. 

Да, его отец и крестный не были святыми праведниками: они делали ошибки. Наверное, есть еще реальности, в которых их поведение привело к чудовищным последствиям, но...

Гарри не оправдывал их поступки. Он просто был счастлив, что они где-то есть. Пусть не рядом с ним, а в паралельных реальностях, но они живы! 

И теперь у него есть собственное воспоминание, где рядом с ним его отец. Живой.

Оно станет одним из самых счастливых воспоминаний.

— Здесь мне стольких усилий стоило исподтишка обучить их Левикорпусу в свое время! — Гарри прислушался к жалобам Снейпа. — А дорогое белье из секс-шопа? Я потратил на него все свои сбережения! План был отличным: легкое Империо, и мои стройные ноги в чулках видит весь Хогвартс. Но ублюдок Блэк успел наложить иллюзию, и все увидели грязные подштанники! Ревнивый идиот! Теперь приходится мотаться за сексом в другой мир. Поттер! Вы помните наш уговор? Не вижу вашего генетического материала! Прекратите пялиться на мой Омут памяти, все с ним нормально, просто он кипит от моих сегодняшних горячих воспоминаний! Идите надрочите себе своих!

Гарри вздохнул — после победы Снейп остался тем же гадом, что и был.

— Если вы постараетесь и принесете мне достаточно генетического материала, возможно, мы повторим визит к тем мудакам.

Хотя, стоило признать, Снейп стал полезным гадом.


End file.
